


【奇异铁】Out of Control

by moyuyu1006



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyuyu1006/pseuds/moyuyu1006
Summary: #CP：奇异铁，奇异博士/钢铁侠，Stephen Strange/Tony Stark。#一辆没头没尾的车。#标题OOC，人物更OOC，慎入。





	【奇异铁】Out of Control

一缕汗滴顺着斑白的鬓发淌过额角，顺着削瘦的侧脸淌到蓄了胡须的下巴上，将落未落。

Tony因体内缓慢撩动拨弄着内壁的指头微蹙起眉，他小幅度地扭转腰，把自己往那根仿若隔靴搔痒的手指上送了送，又凑上去缓慢地舔去那滴摇摇欲坠的汗珠。

“Stephen，”舌尖缓慢又刻意地在唇角卷起一个引诱的弧度，在看到眼前人眸中的闪烁时才满意地收入口中，他半眯起眼睛，“你这副表情，让我以为被人压在床上捅屁股的人是你，而不是我。”

被点了名的男人面无表情地睇了他一眼，阴沉得有些冷淡的眸中隐约溢出幽深的情欲，Stephen削薄的唇紧抿，一言不发，修长的手指依然不紧不缓地开拓抚摸着火热的内壁，绷出青筋的额角却彰示了他早已无法怡然自得的现状。

Stephen Strange一直是个称得上绅士的男人，与Tony外露的孩子气不同，他的优雅与庄重几乎刻在骨子里，仿佛与生俱来，无论是穿着法师袍站在战场上，还是脱光了跟人肢体交缠地倒在床上。

跟一个过于理智的人谈恋爱是个麻烦，而Tony Stark从来是个喜欢找麻烦的人。Stephen是个完美又温柔的情人，大多数时候Tony爱死了他那副泰山崩于前也波澜不惊的冷漠模样——但不包括现在。

“我后悔选你当男朋友了，”他撇撇嘴，口气不怎么认真地抱怨，“你看起来就像个性冷淡，亲爱的。”

Tony又为源源不断涌上来却始终得不爽利的快感虚情假意地长叹了一口气，原本抵在Stephen腰侧的腿微微抬起，不怀好意地去磨蹭那位绅士高高隆起的裆部，他露出一个狡黠的坏笑：“虽然我知道你不是。”

柔软的脚窝隔着裤子摩挲着硬热的欲望，Stephen身体不甚明显地绷紧，他埋在穴里的三指因这意外偏离了分毫，便触到了那个要命的地方。Tony因突如其来的快感溢出一声喘息，水汽冲上眸子，他后仰脖颈，身体应激地微弹起后又绵软地落下去。

Stephen微蹙起眉，敛眸不去对上那双盈了雾的眼睛，他任由情热的电流因爱人缠绵的低吟在脑内烧出噼啪的火花，手指略微地退开去，又回到最初按兵不动的状态。

Tony为这稍纵即逝的快感感到惋惜，他眨着那双焦糖浆水熬成的眸子，把自己的脸送到那男人微垂的眼帘下：“你可以不用那么小心翼翼，我是说，我又不是个玻璃娃娃。”

Stephen抬头看向他，态度终于有了些松动，他几不可闻地叹了口气：“我倒宁愿你是个玻璃娃娃。”

“喂，”Tony抗议，似挑衅又似炫耀地撩起自己的运动衫下摆，抓着Stephen撑在自己腰侧的手就往自己的小腹上按，“你摸摸，早就已经好了。”

Stephen的手指在碰到那道凹凸不平的皮肤时应激地一缩，踌躇片刻后，还是转为轻柔的抚摸。那一条不算长的伤口早已褪下黑痂，只留下一道浅色的伤疤，无声地昭示着这具凡胎肉体的主人曾经受的一切。

他又想起过去，猩红得像一片火海的泰坦星，灼热得像一团烈火的钢铁侠，Tony在他面前倒下去，被灭霸用一把利刃抵推着连连后退，直到再也承受不住地委顿在地……

思绪被压在唇上的热度打断，Stephen从回忆中惊醒。Tony正望着他，鲜活而真实的，那条温热的舌头在他不自觉紧抿起的唇瓣上舔舐不休，似乎非要引得张开嘴接纳了自己才乐意。

心头的郁结渐消，Stephen轻呼了一口气，他有力的手臂绕着那人的腰缠过去，把人与自己亲密无间地贴裹进怀抱里，被穴壁裹缠着的指骨强势地拓开内里，向更深处挖掘纠缠过去。唇瓣顺从地张开后，舌尖却强势地推抵过去，把那些惊呼与喘叫都湮灭在唇齿间，搅拌成绵密又情色的水渍声。

正如所说，Stephen Strange是个时刻理智又冷静的男人——除了在Tony Stark面前。

 

Stephen微咬了牙，压下自己在那温软的穴里大开大合肏干的冲动，他紧蹙眉，半眯眼睛看向身下方才还在逞强此刻却显然不怎么好受的恋人，汗水顺着额角往下淅淅沥沥地滑，英俊的脸上浮现出理智与欲望混杂交织的矛盾。

Tony爱死了他这副强作冷静的性感模样，他张开嘴大口地调整呼吸，试图尽快地适应埋进自己身体里的那蓬勃跳动着的硕大的不速之客，任由自己的身体随着身上人试探地顶撞抽送不由自主地开始发热发烫。

身体真正结合的感觉比想象中更好，每道脉搏的跳动都从紧密相贴的地方毫无掩藏地被传递，彼此的面庞离得太近，呼吸缠得太紧，于是便连哪怕一个细微的眼神闪动、呼吸波动，都难逃过另一人的感官。

扑在自己鼻翼的呼吸停顿了有那么一瞬，复又变得急促而灼热，Stephen唇角弯起一个微不可查的弧度，又调整着阴茎的角度若有似无地去戳刺方才那块软陷之地。他观察着Tony快速颤抖的睫毛和瓮动的鼻翼：“这里？”

“你闭嘴，唔——”

方才似乎还天不怕地不怕作死着撩拨人的Tony Stark到真正被人捅了屁股以后反而生出几分别扭的羞涩，他调动急促的呼吸，微咬唇不让自己呻吟出声，以避免他的男朋友露出更恶劣更得意的表情。

Stephen如他所愿地闭了嘴，却微俯身托了他的背把Tony略抬起来更紧地裹进怀里，借着腰力挺动阴茎一下下缓慢又有力地往他身体里打着桩，龟头每次都堪堪磨蹭过软弱的腺体，激起怀里人一波未平一波又起的战栗。

快感一波波随着频率顺着尾椎往上涌，却每每到灭顶处便戛然而止，被撩拨得满脸通红满眼泪光却始终得不到个痛快的Tony抬腿夹了男友的腰，脚趾推着他深陷的腰窝往下踩，他扭捏却主动地小幅度扭腰调整体位，似乎想要暗示操控着那根时不时偏离轨道的阴茎的人，让他能更知情识趣些，爽快地赋予自己更多更密的快乐。

Stephen被他这不知是放荡还是忸怩的作为逗出一声轻笑，换来一个湿漉漉的怒视。Tony悲哀地发现方才还觉得性感至极的男友的表情此刻看起来颇有几分可恶，他抬头一口咬上Stephen微笑着的嘴唇，自暴自弃道：“你，快点……嗯啊——”

Stephen张嘴迎了他的吻，也不再怠慢地实干起来，他托起恋人的臀借着腰力猛地坐起，在Tony被堵了半截的惊叫声中抱紧他的背，用了点力把他往自己怀里和身下的肉柱上按。他劲瘦的腰拱起又退回，借了姿势快速地往那人身体里顶撞。

唇齿分开时崩开晶亮的银丝，断在空气里响出清亮的水声，身下搅动出的水色声响却更加旖旎淫靡，肉体闷重的撞击声绵延不绝，伴着空气里不断攀升的情欲热气，直蒸得人热了面颊红了眼眶。

那快感终于灭了顶，呻吟从口中难以抑制地晃出来，额头虚抵在Stephen颈侧，随着肉体的颠簸时而磕碰到锋利的锁骨，在情欲的灼烧与麻痹中泛出不明显的刺痛。

“抱紧我。”Stephen突然低下头咬上他透红的耳廓，喑哑着嗓子轻声说。

他话音刚落，便抬起手，掌心转动的须臾后，原本承受着两人的床单之上骤然出现了一扇金黄的传送门。

 

Tony从最初的惊吓中回过神来，才发现自己早已经手脚并用地缠在那人身上，像个树袋熊一般地被自己的男友抱裹在怀里。

方才同他一般一丝不挂的Stephen此刻站立在他面前，穿戴整齐着他那身法师袍——Tony庆幸那个该死的红披风没裹在他肩上，只除了他的硬热的欲望从裆部暴露出，又被另一个人的身体吞进去细致而熨帖地包裹。

Tony抬起头，震惊地看向他的男友，却发现那人如今简直处处都是破绽——一向梳理得一丝不苟的头发此刻潮湿而凌乱，额发散乱下来耷拉在额间，显出几分罕见地脆弱，那双沉静得如同深海的眸子暗潮涌动着情潮，而那根存在感极强的肉棒埋在他体内，蓬勃地跳动着作祟。

“Tony，”Stephen垂下头，两个人悬殊的体型差让他可以轻而易举地亲吻恋人水润的棕眼睛，他沙哑着嗓子，声音艰涩地重复了一遍，“抱紧我。”

颠簸混着铺天盖地的情欲袭来，Tony还未来得及反应，只一瞬间便被拉进欲海的洪流。站立的体位让欲望借着重力戳刺得更深更猛，伞状的前端像利剑般破开紧致的内里又飞速地撤离，在未来得及合紧的下一次再次一往无前地突破开，狠狠地顶撞碾压在敏感点上。前液混着抽插的频率被从交合处挤压而出，汇成泥泞的一缕，淅淅沥沥地滴落在身形交缠的两人身下的地面上，留下一小滩水渍。

断续却难以停止的吟叫从无法闭合的唇间随着涎液不成串地往外冒，Tony硬热的阴茎抵在两人紧贴的小腹间，顶端止不住地一股股冒出清液，顺着柱身滑落在深色的法师袍上，将那块庄重的布料染成厚重的墨蓝。

情潮一波接着一波相互推抵着扑打而来，腿缠紧了盘在法师男友精壮的腰间，手臂紧绕上他的脖颈，Tony把头埋在Stephen肩窝，在被情欲上扬的浪头彻底吞没，小腹抽动着一股股从欲望中喷洒出白浊精液的同时，狠狠地隔着法师袍一口咬在那人的肩头上。

Stephen闷哼了一声，挺动下身在疯狂痉挛绞紧着咬住自己阴茎的穴里快速地抽插了数十下，把情液全数射进了自己怀里那具颤抖不止的身体里。

情潮褪去后的倦怠让Tony的四肢再难锁紧男人的躯体，他的大腿脱力地滑下，身体仰着向后倒去，被凭空突然飞来的红披风裹住，完璧归赵地送回披风主人的怀里。

Stephen轻柔而慎重把他困顿的身体收进怀里，抬掌一转，下一刻，他们又双双赤裸地倒在了柔软的床上。

惊慌失措都被紧贴着的肌肤传来的温度安稳地熨帖，Tony从Stephen怀里抬起头，伸着脑袋去看他肩头，果然窥见一个明显的泛红的牙印。

手指从微见了血丝的边缘处轻柔地拂过，Tony又凑上去舔了几圈，才偏头望进恋人深邃的眼睛，他轻声问：“疼吗？”

Stephen把手掌扶上他的腰，略微收紧手臂让彼此更紧密无间地贴近，手指安抚意味地抚动着侧腰微汗的皮肤。他对上Tony剔透的眼睛，在那里面望见自己：“那你疼吗？”

Tony愣了一瞬，突然觉得有些矫情地别扭，他偏过头别开那人过于直白的眸光，掩饰自己在那露骨注视下发烫的脸颊，支支吾吾断断续续：“其实，也不是……还挺爽……反正……就是……”

Stephen勾起嘴角，低头在语无伦次地转着眼睛看天看地就是不看他的Tony唇边落下一个吻。

“那我也不。”他呢喃道。

 

【完】


End file.
